Engaño Cruel
by Dlkg
Summary: ¿Por qué los akatsuki actúan así?, ¿Por qué Pain mato a Jiraiya?, ¿Por qué Hidan sigue con esa religión?, ¿Por qué Kakuso continua con su obsesión por el dinero?, ¿Por qué tanta desgracia y sufrimiento?...Nadie lo recuerda desde hace 3 años
1. Prologo

**Engaño Cruel**

-¿Por qué los akatsuki actúan así?, ¿Por qué Pain mato a Jiraiya?, ¿Por qué Hidan sigue con esa religión?, ¿Por qué Kakuso continua con su obsesión por el dinero?, ¿Por qué tanta desgracia y sufrimiento?...Nadie lo recuerda desde hace 3 años-

Nota:

Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen…

Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para mis

Tonterías…xD

Nota 2:

(●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●) cambios de escena.

_Recuerdos o pensamientos_

(-) Separación de dialogo.

Prologo.

El final de Un enorme barranco, fue el colmo para Deidara pues le quitaba la posibilidad de seguir huyendo, estaba demasiado cansado como para arriesgarse a saltar por las heladas aguas que pasaban por debajo de el, el sudor de su frente lo incomodaba y sus piernas le decían que pronto fallarían, pero no podía darse por vencido tenia que cumplir con su misión, sino las esperanzas de su amigo itachi y las de el acabarían.

-Vamos Deidara…suéltala-le dijo el fundador del clan uchiha mientras extendió su mano hacia el rubio como símbolo de paz.

Daidara solo lo miro enojado y con el seño fruncido demostrando no querer tener que ver en nada con el portador del sharingan.

-¿no?-decía perdiendo la paciencia, llevaba toda la tarde siguiéndolo sin saber como el rubio había obtenido tal velocidad. Pero no quería precisamente a el, sino lo que carga en sus brazos…a esa persona envuelta de pies a cabeza en una sabana negra.

Deidara solo estaba callado, solo miro lo que traía en brazos ignorando todo lo demás…

-¡Agotas mi paciencia muchacho!-enojado Madara activo sus ojos y esperando una respuesta.

-Es…es obvio,…¡es obvio que no!-respondía el ninja de la roca sin despegar su vista de "esa persona"-¡no la dejare!-volvió a decir aferrándose a esta.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia Pain y Konan solo observaban la extraña escena…

-mala elección…-hablo de nuevo el ojos rojos alzando su mano pero atacar al rubio.

-_Por favor Deidara… ¿Qué estas haciendo?-_pensaba Konan preocupada por lo que le a rían a su mejor amigo.

Deidara se mantuvo callado sin soltar a "esa persona" esperando algún milagro que le salvase, el cual llego….

Al momento de que el rayo que Madara mando en su contra antes de chocar con su pecho una luz segó a los cuatro ninjas.

El resplandor duro unos segundos, Madara estaba sorprendido, ¿existía alguien capas de evitar su poderoso rayo negro?, los cabellos de Deidara se mecían con el viento y se sintió un poco liberado de el peso que ya no tenia que cargar,… su misión esta completada.

La "persona" había despertado, la manta la cubría toda incluyendo su rostro…

-¿q-que?- tartamudeo Pain muy sorprendido al igual que Konan, Madara solo gruño.

-buen trabajo….gracias Deidara…-dijo tranquila y suavemente el extraño o extraña.

-¡Tu!-grito histérico Madara-¡sigues viva!-el sonido e su voz casi dejaba sordo a Deidara-

-…- el extraño solo se limito aguardar unos momentos de silencio. Alzo su rostro oculto al cielo y dijo en tono triste-has, hecho un gran desastre…Madara-mientras se dirigía hacia un jadeante Deidara para calmarlo-como tu padre….-dijo de nuevo-

-da...Dala…-Deidara es interrumpido.

¿?: Calla, Deidara, solo descansa-dijo tiernamente colocando sus dedos en la frente del rubio, para así hacerlo dormir.

-¡Deberías de estar muerta!-gruño de nuevo el portador de los ojos rojos.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí…?-pensaba otra vez una muy asustada Konan.

-….….-esa voz…-pensó en voz alta Pain observando su mano tratando de recordar esa familiar voz.

_**Flashback**_

_Un Nagato de catorce años de edad lloraba desconsoladamente. Cuando sintió una presencia junto a el._

_-Jiraiya-sensei se fue y…Yahiko…_

_-murió-completo la otra voz._

_Nagato siguió llorando por el recuerdo de sus dos grandes amigos._

_¿?-lo miro con tristeza…..debes ser fuerte Naga-kun, supera tu tristeza….y se fuerte por ellos….por Yahiko y Konan, por el mundo…_

_El joven no resistió mas y se lanco a los suaves brazos de persona a llorar en silencio._

_**Fin del flashback**_

¿Será ella?-pensó esperanzado Pain

-No… no puede ser…-esta vez fue Konan.

_**Flashback**_

_Una niña de cabello azul empapada en llanto veía a su segunda maestra-señorita….-volteo a verla._

_¿?: Ven, vamos a llevarle flores…-alzo su mano para que la pequeña la tomara._

_-¡h-ha-hai!...-Konan acepto su invitación._

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

_Ahora la chica de caballos azules se encontraba feliz en brazos de la extraña-gracias….-susurro_

_¿?: ¿Por que?_

_-por que….usted, es como mi madre….como Jiraiya-sensei lo fue para mi…-hablo apenada._

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

_Konan estaba rodeada de mariposas de papel mientras su figura bailaba con el viento._

_¿?: Excelente Konan, pronto serás….nivel joinin…-le dijo mientras la niña sonreía emocionada._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¿que fue ese recuerdo?

-…-Pain seguía pensativo.

Por la mente de ambos algo empieza e despertar recuerdos olvidados en su niñez, algo relacionado con esa persona…

¿?: ¿Y bien?... ¿El sello se rompió?,… ¿Pain?,… ¿Konan?

Fin del prologo.


	2. 24 Hrs Antes Parte 1

**Engaño Cruel**

-¿Por qué los akatsuki actúan así?, ¿Por qué Pain mato a Jiraiya?, ¿Por qué Hidan sigue con esa religión?, ¿Por qué Kakuso continua con su obsesión por el dinero?, ¿Por qué tanta desgracia y sufrimiento?...Nadie lo recuerda desde hace 3 años-

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal, como han estado? Bueno,…aquí les entrego el primer capitulo, aunque incompleto :p lo se…tarde demasiado, en publicar, es que,…el cerebro no me funcionada y aparte ¡no me dejaban usar la computadora ¡ :(

**Nota**: como se, nadie entendió nada al prologo, pero lo descubrirán en los capítulos 1 y 2 (si es que algún día publico el 2), mi lindo y hermoso Itachi esta muerto con todos los Akatsuki que han muerto hasta ahora… (¡¿Por que Kishimoto?, ¿Por qué?)

(●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●)cambios de lugar o de tiempo

"**N/A**" tonterías mias…

(-) separación de dialogo…

**Nota 2**: Naruto y todos sus personajes, no me pertenecen…son propiedad de Kishimoto Mashashi…a excepción de la persona de que buscara Deidara en este finc… ¡eso es puro invento mío! xD

Engaño Cruel

Capitulo 1. "24 Hrs. Antes (Parte 1)"

Los escombros caían uno por uno, en el centro de lo que entes fue Konoha, dos luchadores, se mataban con la mirada uno a otro. Pain. Tenía más que asegurada la victoria, el chico zorro esta a sus pies clavado en el piso. Lo único que tenía que hacer era noquearlo por completo y entregárselo a Madara. Pero sintió la amarga necesidad de responder a la pregunta del chico; "¿Por qué?". Inclinando hacia él le dijo.

-en esta situación…no veo razón para no conversar un poco…

-argh-gruño el Jinchūriki.

-tú me preguntaste por que hago esto…pero si te lo digo probablemente no cambie nada…aunque podríamos hablar con calma… ¿Qué tiene de malo?-se levanta-mi objetivo…eso ya se lo dije a Jiraiya-Sama…hace tiempo.

-…-Naruto no dijo nada.

-Para traer la paz y justicia-continua Pain, clavando su mirada en los ojos azules del chico.

-¿paz?, ¿justicia?, ¡no juegues con migo!-exclamo el rubio.

-…

-¡mi mentor!, ¡mi profesor!, ¡mis amigos!, ¡mi villa!...tú has hecho todo esto, ¡y aun así estas orgulloso!

-…

Naruto comenzó a toser sangre.

-entonces… ¿cuál es tu objetivo?-pregunto ajeno Pain.

-¡te derrotare y así traeré paz al mundo shinobi!

-¿enserio?, eso es maravilloso, eso es lo que es la justicia…pero, mi hogar, mis amigos mi pueblo…ustedes ninjas de Konoha, trataron a mi villa, como yo trate a la suya, ¿Cómo pueden ustedes hablar de paz?

-… ¿?-Naruto, se sorprende ante las últimas palabras.

-El país de fuego y Konoha se han hecho muy grandes…y para proteger sus intereses es necesario para los países grandes tomar opresión de las tierras a través de las guerras, de otra manera, sus pueblos se morirían de hambre. Pero el campo de batalla de su país, era nuestro pequeño pueblo y aldeas…en el proceso nuestro país fue devastado y destruido por completo. Después de muchas guerras los países grandes lograron tener una estabilidad. Dejando mucho dolor en nuestro pueblo…

-…-el rubio, no podía creer tales palabras, no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. Triste bajo la mirada.

Pain, decidió continuar-a ti y a mi…las mismas cosas nos a abierto los ojos, Jiraiya-sama dijo que trataba de buscar la paz,…entre nosotros dos no hay diferencia…ambos buscamos justicia. La justicia que yo traje a Konoha, y la que tu tratas de darme a mí,…es la misma…el dolor de perder lo que es importante para uno es el mismo para todos. Tú y yo. Ambos sabemos lo que es el dolor. Tu por tu justicia, y yo por lo mía…solo somos personas normales que fuimos impulsados en busca de justicia,…pero si confundes la justicia con la venganza,…entonces eso engendrara mas venganza…y la cadena de odio comienza…

-…- Naruto. Sorprendido, busco la expresión de Pain y ver en sus ojos si lo que decía era cierto.

-lo estamos viviendo ahora…conocemos el pasado…podemos ver el futuro, se que estamos haciendo historia-miro directo alas ojos del rubio de forma temible-los humanos nunca se entenderán mutuamente,…el mundo shinobi se rige por el odio…-dijo todo su pensamiento.

-…-Naruto, recordó cuando Jiraiya le hablaba de las diferencias de cada quien…cuando le pidió encontrar la respuesta, el modo de acabar con el odio domínate de unos a otros.

-con el fin de hacer la paz, ¿Qué hacer frente a todo esto?-le pregunto fríamente el peli naranja.

-…

-dime tu la respuesta-exigió

-…yo…no se eso…

Y el silencio se izo presente.

-yo…-Pain decidió seguir-con el fin de detener el ciclo del odio, funde akatsuki, puede hacerlo…con eso el kyuuby, es necesario, usando el poder de todos los bijuus, creare un arma más poderosa que el que destruyo esta aldea, suficiente para destruir un país en un instante…

-¡¿?- Naruto se exaltó.

-are que todo el mundo conozca el verdadero dolor, el miedo al dolor hará que no allá mas peleas, conduciré el mundo a la estabilidad y a la paz…

-…pero, eso… ¡esa paz será una mentira!-reclamo el Uzumaki.

Pain solo lo miro-los seres humanos no son tan inteligentes, no hay otra manera de obtener la paz…pronto cuando el dolor se allá sanado, después de que unas pocas docenas de años Allan pasado,…el poder disuasivo el miedo disminuirá y los humanos volverán a pelear, entonces ellos usaran un arma bijou en ellos mismos para reinstaurar el dolor…

-…

-y la paz volverá nuevamente…dentro de este ciclo de dolor, nacerá una paz temporal, ese es mi deseo mas anhelado…la paz está delante de nuestro ojos…

-…-Naruto seguía sin decir nada.

-tú dices que mi paz es una mentira, pero en este mundo una paz en las que las personas se entiendan entre si es solo una fantasía…

Las palabras; "yo creo firmemente en que algún día las personas podrán entenderse", invadieron las cabeza Naruto, era la fe de su maestro-¡Ero-senin, creía que ese día llegaría, tu estas equivocado!-le restregó.

-…todo lo que haces es hablar… ¿Qué puedes hacer, cuando ni siquiera puedes probar algo?-le pregunto, cuando sacaba un enorme y largo tubo negro de su manda-todo lo que puedes hacer es darme el poder del 9 colas…

-¡ah!-grito del susto. Pain, encajo tubos dentro de su cuerpo-"el chacra de Pain dentro de mi"-pensó.

-las heridas no son profundas y eh evitado los órganos vitales, pero ahora no puedes moverte por ti mism…-se detuvo de repente.

-¿?

_-"Pain…"_, -escucho en su mente-"_Pain"-_escucho de nuevo-"_Pain…"-_enojado se dio la vuelta_. No vio a nadie, excepto al _Jinchūrik quien lo miraba extrañado. Sacudió su cabeza, y alzo un kunai_-"¡Pain!"_-la vos invadió su cabeza. El hombre gruño, ¿Quién se atrevía, quien podía, molestarlo dentro de su mente? Miro al rubio-¿eres tu?-quiso saber.

-¿eh?...de que hablas

-_"¡Pain!", "¡Pain!", "¡Pain!", "¡Pain!", "¡Pain!", "¡Pain!", "¡Pain!",-_escucho una y otra ves.

-¡vasta!-reclamo. Mientras Naruto no tenia idea de que pasaba.

-_"¡Pain!", "¡Pain!", "¡Pain!", "¡Pain!", "¡Pain!", "¡Pain!", "¡Pain!",-_continuaron los llamados.

-¡basta, basta!-tapo sus oídos, y se arrodillo en el suelo. El sonio le era insoportable.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

-¡Nagato!-grito asustada Konan.

-¡ah!, ¡que, pare!, ¡que pare!-suplico lo que quedaba de Nagato.

-¿Qué pare qué?,… ¿Nagato?

-¡ahhh! ¡No lo aguanto!, ¡paralo!-ordeno.

-¿q-qué?...no te entiendo, Nagato…-la chica intento tocarlo. Pero el hombre no dejaba de mecerse-Nagato,… ¡detente, te aras daño!...-le suplico ella.-"_Konan_"…-escucho.

-¡¿?-"_konan_"- escucho otra vez-"_konan_"…

-… ¿Qué es esto, Nagato?-la chica comenzó a tener miedo.

-la vos…dile,…dile que se valla… ¡konan!

-¿vos…?-"_konan_", "_konan_"-sintió en su cabeza-¡¿Qué es esto?

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

Dentro de una oscura y rustica cueva, tres hombres extraían el biju de 8 ocho colas, o al menos, eso creían ellos.

-¡PLASH!-fue el sonido que se hizo al transformarse en un tentáculo, lo que se suponía que era un hombre.

-parece que Sasuke cometió un error…-comento Kisame al ver que horrible tentáculo caía al fondo.

-…-Madara no pronuncio palabra alguna al ver que la misión fue un fracaso.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!, ¡un tentáculo!-se burlo el Zetsu negro.

-¡no te rías!-le reprendió el lado blanco.

-es una lastima... ¿no?, ¿Madara-san?-le busco el hombre azul.

-para ser la primera vez de Sasuke, no está mal, pero sean empeorado las cosas…

-¿ahora, quiere que yo lo atrape?

-no,…Sasuke tendrá que hacerlo otra ves

-¿y si lo atrapan?, le falta mucha experiencia…y lo sabe…

-tendrá que aprender…

-¿y, si el Mitzukagen se da cuenta?-pregunto el Zetsu negro.

-pues, mal por el…-mira a ambos-retírense…Zetsu, ve y dile a Pain, que ya no tiene que venir…que siga con su trabajo…

-¡hai!

Kisame y Zetsu desaparecen en un rápido movimiento.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… ¿Cómo pudiste fallar así?... ¿y qué ara Pain, que no llego?-mira el techo-_no debe ser tan difícil destruir la tonta Konoha_…-pensó para sí.

Con movimientos torpes se levanto, se quito la molesta mascara anaranjada, se rasco la nariz y bostezo. Examinó el tentáculo con delicadeza. ¿Cómo pudo el hombre escapar de esa forma? Ya no le importaba tanto, confiaba en que Sasuke lo solucionaría.

-¡aburrido, aburrido!... ¡qué aburrido estoy!-anuncio una vos bastante molesta.

-cállate torpe…-hablo a sí mismo.

-¡pero Tobi está muy aburrido!

-he dicho que te calles-se golpea en la cabeza.

-ohhh, Madara-san, ¡no sea así!-chillo.

-¡mñh!-gruño. El tono de su voz cambio a uno grave y serio.

-¿Madara-san está enojado con Tobi…?-ahora con tono de voz melosa.

-cuanto me arrepiento…

-¿eh?, ¿qué dice Madara-san?

-¡me arrepiento!, ¡me arrepiento de haberte tomado a ti!, como cuerpo…

-…

-¿ya no dirás nada?...perfecto…

El hombre continúo con su camino. Salió ante el sol. La tranquilidad era notable. Logro ver el hermoso paisaje. Era tan diferente por dentro a pesar de ser el mismo lugar.

-es un bello lugar… ¿no lo cree?-escucho a su espalda.

Veloz, giro la cabeza. Era imposible. El estaba muerto, ¿Cómo lo tenia enfrente?

-Tobi… ¡oh!, mejor dicho,…Madara…-se corrigió.

-…

-¿Qué le pasa señor Uchiha? ... ¿le asustan los fantasmas?-sonrío.

-…

-mmm, no es muy cortes señor Uchiha ¿lo sabe?-alzo la ceja.

-¿Qué quieres?

Sonríe mas-eh venido, a que me digas, donde esta su cuerpo…

-¿Qué?

-no me refiero a el de su padre…

-¿de qué estás hablando?

-el cuerpo yaciente bajo la custodia de los cuatro elementos principales…el…

-¡nunca!

-tendrá que decirme…

-¡antes muerto!,… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-uno se entera de muchas cosas cuando se está muerto…

-¡eso es!, ¡me vuelvo loco!, ¡tu estas muerto!

-cierto y no…

-¿eh?

-no cambiare de tema,…dígame donde esta…-lo mira detenidamente durante un tiempo.

-te he dicho que ¡nunca!

-…no importa…

-…

-ahora e visto en tu mente su ubicación…-su sonrisa se alarga.

-no es cierto…

-gracias por su ayuda señor Uchiha, no sabe el bien que le hace a este mundo

-¡cállate!

-¡hasta luego!-se despidió.

Comenzó a correr en dirección contraria.

-¡¿Qué rayos?-le siguió.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

En otra parte de konoha. Un grupo se shinobis planeaba ir en la ayuda del chico Uzumaki. Sería difícil y arriesgado, pero tenían que hacerlo. No solo como deber a su aldea, era por su amigo.

-Shikamaru, ¿Qué aremos?-le susurro la Yamanaka.

-no estoy seguro ino, no sé qué hacer…

-nadie lo sabe Shikamaru, tendremos que arriesgarnos, ¡tenemos que ayudar a Naruto!

-no podemos dejarlo solo…

-Shikamuru,…yo podría entrar en su mente unos momentos, ustedes recogerían a Naruto y después yo huiría…-se ofreció.

-Ino-le miro fijamente-ni siquiera tu padre pudo controlar la mente de uno de los cuerpos de pain, tu…

-está bien…-cabizbaja abandono la idea. Después de dos años, volvió a sentirse inútil.

-no te sientas mal hija, descubrí que ese maniaco, es inmune a nuestras técnicas-le explico su padre. Ino asintió.

-¿y si lo atacamos todos juntos?

-no lo sé,…ni siquiera la Hokage…

-¡la Hokage está en coma por utilizar TODO su chacra el sanar los heridos…! ¡No es que no haya podido con él!

-Ino…-susurro Nara.

-hija, Naruto ahora es mas fuerte que la mismo Hokage,…y míralo…-se lamento.

-¿entonces que aremos?, ¿quedarnos de brazos cruzados?

-claro que no-contesto seguro, aun sin tener un plan y una solución clara.

-oh, padre esto es horrible, ¿Qué hacer?

-no podemos permitir que se llave a Naruto

-Ahora que lo mencionas…ya no lo ha atacado…

-´ ¿Qué dices?

-es cierto, no se han movido en mucho tiempo…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Confirmaron La situación. A pesar de la tención, todo se hallaba en calma y extraño a la vez. El hombre de Akatsuki, raramente se zarandeaba de un lado a otro sujetando su cabeza.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

-¡basta, basta!-suplico.

-_"¡Pain!", "¡Pain!", "¡Pain!", "¡Pain!", "¡Pain!", "¡Pain!", "¡Pain!"…-continuaba en su cabeza._

-¡con un demonio, para!

-¿eh?, ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto extrañado el Uzumaki. Quien continuaba aprisionado en el suelo.

-NO LO RESISTO…

Al instante, soltó un grito y desapareció a la vista de quienes lo observaban.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

-¡Nagato!, ¡Nagato!, cielos Nagato, ¿estás bien?

Se acerco la peli azul, deprisa.

Nagato solo jadeaba. El caos en su mente había desaparecido repentinamente.

-si…

-¿Qué a sido eso, Nagato?

-no tengo idea…

-¿Quién puede perturbar nuestras…tu mente de esa forma? ¿Nagato?

-¡no lose…!

-y… ¿Madara?-Objeto konan dudosa-es el único en el mundo que a podido hacerlo…

-no lo sé…esta voz,…era distinta

-lo sé, también lo note, no creo que sea una broma…

-no, no lo es…

Comenzó a toces sangre. No subestimaría lo sucedió. Nadie, nunca antes le había obligado a huir de esa humillante forma, en presencia el enemigo. De algo estaba seguro. La extraña y desquiciante voz que casi destruyo su impenetrable mente. Salvo al Bijuu.

●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.● ●.: •- •:.●

-¡rayos!-susurro para si.

Se adentro a la cueva. Perdió de vista tu objetivo. El logro escabullirse fabulosamente. No supo cómo pero su enemigo logro obtener una velocidad increíblemente monstruosa. Nadie, en la vida le había hecho competencia en eso, no al menos un humano. Tenía varias preguntas en la mente; ¿cómo llego a la situación, de perseguir un muerto, solo por ocultar una pequeñez que sería su total e indiscutible perdición? ¿Por qué el muerto lo sabía? ¿Cómo el muerto, leyó su mente? ¡Su mente!, su dura, hostil, peligrosa y bien guardada mente.

Observo y continuo con cuidado, silencio y cautela. No se daría el lujo de ser descubierto tan pronto. No dudaba que su enemigo sabia que él le siguió de lejos. Pero aun así era solo un "niñato", también talentoso e inteligente que le fue dado el secreto, pero sobretodo un "niñato" un joven con falta de experiencia de la vida.

Sonrió. Le tenía en la mira, sus cabellos rubio mostraba su localización en medio de la oscuridad.

-ya te tengo-se alabo.

-¡hmp! Lo siento pero es al revés…

-¿Qué? No seas tonto Deidara… ¡no puedes contra mí!

Confiado. El Uchiha tomo una posición, sin defensiva.

-creo que has pasado algo por alto… ¿recuerdas como se abre su tumba?

-¿Qué?

-vamos, piensa

-¿para qué?

-¡oh! Vamos, así no es divertido-sonríe.

- de acuerdo, solo porque no tendré otra cosa que hacer después de acabar contigo-se sobo lo sienes, rasco su barbilla y recordó.

-a ver…se,…mmm, ¡ah!, ¡oh, sí! Ya lo recuerdo…

-¿y…?

-la tumba solo se abrirá si, los cuatro elementos principales, están reunidos, en vida y habitados en cuerpo…

-aja…

-es decir en un maestro, agua, fuego, tierra o aire…

-¡correcto!

-es una tontería, estos ya no existen desde antes del mundo ninja… ¡no tiene ningún sentido!

-por favor continua recordando… ¿sí?

Suspira-¡ja!, de acuerdo…su misma sangre tendrá que estas presente, ciertos elegidos lo verán, sin alma será tomado de la roca, y en medio del peligro, como voz…habitara, hasta que la profecía sea cumplida… ¡qué rayos!

-mmm, yo la recuerdo, diferente…pero como ya dijiste…los maestros de los elementos, ya no existen..

-y, ¿la profecía? ¿Qué profecía?

-hmp, no sabes nada, ¿éh? Sabes que no podrá volver hasta que "el niño de la profecía, cumpla su destino"

-mmm, no, no tengo idea de que me hablas…

-el "niño de la profecía" no puede, ¡cumplir su destino!, ¡por tu tonta y loca causa!

-¿Qué, qué? Oye…yo lo único que hago es capturar bijuus, no interrumpo con el destino…

-eso crees tú…

-¿destino…? Bueno ahora que lo pensionas, no suena tan mal…-sonríe vanidosamente.-yo el gran Uchiha Madara, fundador el clan Uchiha, y… ¡enemigo del destino! … ¿o sonara, "enemigo ¡oh! O dueño del destino? -se pregunto para sí.

-no te desvíes del tema

-… ¿yo interrumpo con el destino…? No, el destino me ara el rey de este mundo…

-estás loco

-…

-si, no podrá volver después, de unas décadas de esta profecía…

-¿?

-pero, han pasado cosas, malas,…muy malas en este mundo, y necesita ser corregido rápido…este mundo necesita ser limpiado…

-¿limpiado?, ¿de qué?

-de ti, y del mal…

-¡ja! Si claro,…ahora, ¿ya puedo matarte?

-no, no lo harás, no yo te matare a ti…

-¿?

-la llave son los poderosos maestros extintos, son esenciales para se regreso…

-y no existen, ya ¿para qué te esfuerzas? Ya nada tiene caso…

-te equivocas…

-¿?

-¿recuerdas, una vez, cuando tu padre te obsequio un rubí rojo?

-no

Gruñe, enojado-¡lo necesito!

-¿uh? Pues ni modo…chico ¿tiene alguna importancia?

-sí, mucha…

-¿?

-en ella ahí almas de antiguos monarcas de los poderosos pueblos pasados…

-¿Qué?

-¿acaso prestaste atención cuando tu padre te lo dio?

-no,…solo que lo cuidara con mi vida…

-¿si…?

-lo perdí

-…

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a gritar?

-…

-mmm ¿lo necesitabas de verdad? ¿Solo con el podrá regresar?... ¡pues mucho mejor! ¡Nadie necesita su regreso!

-¡cállate!

-dime, ahora ¿Qué aras?

Deidara sonrió con entusiasmo muy repentinamente.

-¿? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás en un aprieto?

-todo lo contrario…

-¿Qué?

-caíste en la trapa-advirtió mientras su sonrisa se alargaba.

Fin del Capítulo 1.

No sé que pensaran ahora…tal vez;

¡ahhh! Ustedes tienen la decisión, si continuo la historia ¡comenten por favor!

:[

…

Que estén muy bien… ¡Sayo!


End file.
